clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
King Akuma
He is the pure king of evil and has many things that he had in his life. He is the brother of Queen Amelia, and he will kill anything and will take over the penguin realm. He tried to steal the Power of Light, but was soon caught by some guards from a separate palace and fought him and soon, Akuma was defeated. He was send to the Prison of Evil and as soon as he was behind the bars in his cell, he freed himself with wings that appear when he flies and he has a form were he can transform into a dragon, and soon he has his own throne, and he is part Demon Penguin, part cryptid. Akuma Army This is an army who he has the power of all known cryptids from the world, well, not all of them. It is said that he has 200 members or more members. Here's all the members. * King Akuma (Leader) * Altie * Am Fear Liath Mor * the Baron Spider * Behemoth * Bessie, of Lake Kallioo * Black Demon Shark * Bunyip * Cherubhim * CP-28 Sea Beast * Ebu Gogo * El Cuero * Giant Toad * Globster (x5) * Hodag * Horse-Head * Kappa * Lizard-Cat * Murrayosaurus * Minotaur * Mapinguari * Nuckelavee * Palm Island Giant Tadpole * Piasa * Reptoids (x6) * Slide-Rock Bolter * Storjo * The Scoodlepeep Goblins * The Wolf-Bear of Liguria * Wendigo * Yobango Evil Penguin & Puffle Army He even had a section of the army to be penguins and puffles who are rude and have no avail to be nice. * King Akuma (Leader) * Darktan II (Lieutenant) * Xary (First Captain) * Cheese ninja * Xgopen * Pengugo * Familiar * Lizlord * Willie Watt * Lord Carrion * Mabel * Herbert P. Bear * Klutzy * Sally "Slithers" Interview For the very first time, The Director, Jet Pack Guy (real name "Guy" info:Operation Blackout 2012 Newspaper Secrets), Gary the Gadget Guy and Rookie, interviewed Akuma as they captured him with water. Yes, water, since that he only weakness. There is said that their is a supposed recording of the interview but they can recall the lines of the recording and so here was the lines said during the interviews. Akuma: (growls) The Director: So you are: Akuma: Akuma The Director: Right... Rookie: Where did you come from? Akuma: I came from (EPF REGION BLOCKED FOR REASONS), One-Hundred Fifty, Thousand years ago. Gary: Then why did you appear here? Akuma: I was born this way Jet Pack Guy: How Akuma: I was possessed Jet Pack Guy: How Akuma: I was cursed with the pleasures Rookie: Pleasures? Akuma: Yes. Pleasures. of the FLESH Gary: What place where you born? Akuma: A Throne in the high mountains The director: Who were your parents? Akuma: You know what? All: What? Akuma: IM OUT! (starts to destroy interview room) The Director: Well, That was a ruckus. End of recording (Recording stops) Category:Evil Penguins Category:Cryptids Category:Villains